


A Bonesborough Beach Day

by zutaraiscrap



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Boscha Needs A Hug, Boscha has her first ever gay panic and it's hilarious, Boscha has very...stressful parents, Dense Luz Noceda, Eda and King make bets on our four ladies and they enjoy it waaaaaaay too much, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Friend Willow Park, Oblivious Gus Porter, Panicking Amity Blight, She's not really a bully, So. Much. GAY PANIC., Touch Starved Boscha, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, she's just hurt and has really shitty parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaraiscrap/pseuds/zutaraiscrap
Summary: 4 innocent onlookers, 3 lesbians, 2 pouches of snails, and 1 bisexual. Everything will be fine! NO gay panics, NO flying, flaming vines, NO giggles and snails being exchanged between a cute demon and a witch with dual colored eyes, no, nothing of the sort. Right? Not here.In Bonesborough, however…
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Bikinis Up, Hair Down - Amity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these first couple chapters will be short, just intros to the characters’ perspectives. Then we’ll get into the actual beach time!

“Hey, Mittens! Your friends are here to pick you up!” Emira walked into her little sister’s room and frowned as Amity tied the flowy black fabric around her waist. 

“Amms...you’re really going out like that?” asked the eldest Blight daughter. 

“Yes. I’m not  _ that _ big. I’m only two months along. Trust me, no one will notice.” the younger sister swiveled the cover-up so the knot rested on her hip.

About ten weeks ago, Amity’s parents sent her to a week-long witch’s camp and the girls in her house had decided to sneak their boyfriends and the boys’ buddies into their bunk. The boys brought alcohol and the green-haired 19-year-old willingly partook. What she didn’t expect was to wake up with a raging hangover (she didn’t think she’d drinken that much) and a weird sticky feeling between her legs, not to mention buck naked!!

A couple weeks later, Emira handed her a bottle of water and a pregnancy test with her reasoning being “Amity, you’ve been acting extremely weird lately, you’re constantly getting sick, and you’re late on your cycle. Just do it, okay?”. The youngest Blight child hadn’t even noticed she was late, but the vomiting did concern her. The test confirmed she was in fact pregnant, much to Amity’s dismay. The two sisters decided to keep it a secret between them for as long as they can, so Emira took Amity on a trip to a town just outside of Bonesborough. They rented a small cottage for them to stay in, and thought it might be better for Amity to stay there after their trip, their parents buying the excuse she wanted to be closer to her college. 

The witch with mint-chocolate hair was now two months into her pregnancy and only had a slight raise to her usually flat stomach, easily hidden. Unless your Latina friend wants to take you and the rest of your buddies on a trip to the beach. But, Amity ignored the little voice in the back of her head and wore her black and pink plaid bikini and a lacey black cover-up tied around her waist. She also decided, for once, she would let her hair down, silky green locks falling around her face and sweeping across her shoulders. Apparently, her friends were here, so she slipped on her sandals, grabbed her beach bag, and walked down the steps. 

The closer she got, the louder excited chatter became. The witch rounded the corner and put her hand on her hip as Willow and Gus fawned over something. 

“Ahem.” they turned around, revealing what they were fussing over. 

Shiny purple, bejeweled with silver and black rhinestones. A small night colored otter with piercing blue eyes and rich violet ears and tail. Glyphs of every kind along one side, and room for more as the owner of the staff expanded her knowledge. A coffee colored hand wrapped tightly around the middle. That hand connected to an arm that led to…

Luz.

Luz got a staff? This was new… Amity thought Eda would never let her have one. It was a nice one, too..

“Woah.”

Amity was brought out of her daze at the new wooden tool by a breathless murmur from the human as her eyes scanned the witch in front of her. She seemed to be fixated on the rose gold hoop lined with black gems in Amity’s belly button. 

“Whatcha looking at, Noceda?” she asked, not expecting Luz to blush Blood Lily red instead of her usual sly return. 

“Uhhh, no-nothing!! You just look really nice in that.”

Oh.

That wasn’t what she expected. It was nice though.

“ Titán, ella está caliente en eso.” the Latina muttered, still transfixed by  Amity’s appearance. 

“Luz, you know we don’t understand that.” Willow shook her head, the rose colored tassels on her own bikini brushing her stomach. Luz snorted. 

“No one said you were meant to, Wills. Part of the reason I say stuff in Spanish.”

“What, so we can’t understand what you’re saying?”

“Yup. A girl’s gotta have her secrets.”

“Gus, where’s that Spanish-English dictionary you got from Eda?” Gus handed Willow a small, thick book. 

“What?! NO!” Luz grabbed the book out of Willow’s hands and held it out of reach from the shorter girl. Willow stopped trying to stand on her tiptoes to reach it and decided it’d be easier to use her vines. Luz was about to counter by freezing the vines when a pale arm reached over her shoulder and lit a small pink fire on the tip of their pointer finger, right underneath the book.

“Give me the book, or it goes up in flames.” Amity said, her breath enveloping Luz’s ear and sending shivers down the human’s spine. She placed the book in Amity’s non-smoking hand and the flame was extinguished as the Blight witch handed the dictionary back to Gus and grabbed her magenta and gold staff with her black cat palisman, Angella.

“Well, are we going to the beach or not?” she asked, eliciting cheers from the group. Everyone grabbed their staffs and they were off! Soon, the sky above the Blight Manor was colored in green, blue, pink, black, purple, red, and gold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering, and you didn’t want to go to google translate in the middle of the chapter:  
> Titán, ella está caliente en eso = Titan, she’s hot in that.   
> :)


	2. NO Otter Suits! - Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it’s Luz’s turn! To be clear, they are NOT Beta in this. I love the Betas, but I wanted Luz to still be a ball of sunshine, and Beta Luz is….not that. Quite frankly, anything but that. Also, I wanted Willow to be a little less...badass. She’s still a badass, (who could not be with that kind of power???) but not to the degree that Beta Willow is.   
> Okay, on with the show!

Luz had a situation. 

The bed Eda had recently given her (although, whether it was bought or stolen was debatable) was currently strewn with various articles of clothing as she desperately tried to find something to wear, her usual outfit being deemed ‘not beach-worthy’ by Willow. She also had very...loudly declared “NO otter suits!!”, so that was out of the picture. Not...that she was even considering it...

The Latina turned to her room and took in the pigsty of clothes, her eyes finally putting pieces together and coming up with an outfit she could wear. Ten minutes later, she was dressed and ready to go. 

She had decided long before to wear her dark pink bikini with eggshell-colored and royal violet stripes on the bottom, and a cluster of fabric flowers dyed the same shades sewn to the top corner. Over top of the swimsuit, she had picked a black and gold halter top, as well as her usual jean shorts, with the addition of two charcoal and gold colored belts on her waist and no leggings. 

Satisfied with her outfit, she grabbed her towel, sunscreen, sunglasses, hat and shoved them in her bag, then trotted down the steps. 

“That’s a very nice outfit, Luz.” mentioned Lillith. 

“Yeah, Kid. It does look good on you. It makes you look like you're actually 20 and not 15.” Eda threw in and Luz beamed, choosing to focus on the first sentence and ignore the second one. Lillith handed Luz a picnic basket the girl had prepared the day before, filled to the brim with crispy, golden tostones she had made, substituting human plantains with very similar Boiling Isles fleng flengs, and a bottle of sweet cinnamon horchata, rice, cinnamon, vanilla and sugar being things the Isles surprisingly had. Instead of the normal coconut milk she used, Boiling Isles milk was lactose free and tasted really good. 

“Alright! I’m so excited to have them try these. Gus is going to freak!” she grinned, imagining how the 17-year old boy would react to trying human cuisine. 

“Oh, hey Luz. Head out behind the house real quick, will ya?” asked her mentor, trying (and failing) to conceal her smile. 

“What did you do?”

“Nothing. Go see.” Luz obeyed and set her stuff on the table before walking outside. She looked around and couldn’t see anything suspicious...until her eyes caught a dark purple tail disappearing behind the corner of the house. The human chased after it, nearly tripping over something purple as she tried not to slam into the wall. 

“Woah..'To Luz: You earned it, kid.'  _ Santa mierda. _ ” Lying on the ground was a long wooden staff, wisteria-colored and shiny smooth. The entire staff was glittering with carefully placed black and silver gems, and one side had all of her glyphs etched into the wood. At the very top sat a little otter, pitch black with eyes the color of the ocean and dark purple ears and tail. She gently lifted the staff and reached up to stroke the otter’s tummy, making it squirm and wiggle. 

“Oh! Right, cause you’re a palisman. Owlbert’s alive, so you would be too, duh. I guess...if Eda gave me the staff..then that makes you my palisman! I’m gonna name you...mm...I think Twilight sounds good, what do you think?” she asked. The little otter nodded her head. 

“Alright, Twilight it is. Let’s go thank Eda!” the young woman shot towards the house with the staff in her hands and Twilight on her shoulder. 

“Woah, woah, woah!” she slid right past the door and nearly crashed into the side of the house. The college girl whipped around and flung open the door, sprinting forward and slipped a little, giving Twilight just enough time to jump onto the table before Luz barreled into the Owl Lady and wrapping her in her arms. 

“I know you don’t like hugs, but this one is well deserved! You are the best!” she squealed and the older witch chuckled and wrapped one arm around the younger woman’s back. 

“It’s fine. You’re right, I am pretty awesome.” she said as Luz let go. Twilight jumped back onto her shoulder and Luz’s eyes went wide. 

“Ohhh, dios mío, eres TAN lindo! Gus is going to love you.” she let the little thing jump into her waiting palm and pressed a kiss to one of her tiny purple ears, just as King walked in. 

“Hey!! Who is this creature, stealing my kisses?!” he squeaked and Luz smiled. 

“Don’t worry, I have plenty of kisses to go around.” she reassured, kneeling down and placing one on his skull. He squealed and followed his ‘boo-boo buddy’ back into the living room. 

“But seriously, where’d you get it?”

“Eda gave me my own staff.”

“Cool!! Now we can conquer the world from the air!!”

“Oh, King. Anyway, I’d better go. Willow told me and Gus to be at her house, 9 o’clock sharp. Perfect opportunity to try my staff out!” She grabbed the picnic basket and hung it on the front of the wooden tool, just behind where Twilight would be locked in. Slinging her backpack on her back, she straddled the staff and Hooty opened the door. 

“Okay, bye guys!” and with that, she flew out the door and off to Willow’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there we go. Next, we’ll see what Willow and Gus think of Luz’s staff!  
> Happy St. Patrick’s Day!  
> ¡Dios mío, eres TAN lindo! = Oh my god, you are SO cute!  
> Santa mierda = Holy sh*t


End file.
